Sumeragi/Sango
Sango Sumeragi '' '(皇珊瑚 Sumeragi Sango) '''is a magical person who worked at the Kuramachi Shrine with Lady Shizuka until the escape of the insect and Jin's wolfish tendency led her to stay at the Uruma's. Biography When she was little, she took home a stray puppy who turned out to be Jin stuck in his beast form. She bathed and slept with the puppy but the next morning she woke up to a naked boy in his bed and vowed to marry him one day, preparing herself to be the perfect wife by learning homemaking crafts such as tailoring and cooking. At age 16, Sango is able to tailor a girl's jacket without a measuring tape. Appearance Sango has long black hair with a hime cut. Her two side cuts are discolored white and her hair is usually tied up to a ponytail. The kimono she wears at Kuramachi Shrine and at the Uruma residence is colored gray with no design although she is seen wearing a more unique kimono design when first introduced. Personality Sango is a very caring person and likes to fix Ran's hair. She is a very traditional kind of girly, laughing while covering her mouth. Although Sango is submissive to Jin, she can be firm and outspoken when needed to. Relationships Lady Shizuka Sango is introduced as an especially favored servant of Lady Shizuka. Sango is very loyal to Lady Shizuka and helps her execute sensitive and important tasks, such as transporting an important package in Chapter 8. Ran Uruma Sango is often gentle with and wants to help the people she interacts with, such as with Ran, but she is shown to be especially shy toward Jin. Sango's dream is to become the perfect house wife and is often seen helping people, such as Ran with her hair or sewing back buttons on uniforms of classmates. Jin Uruma As a child, she befriended, brought home, and slept with a puppy which then turned out to be Jin. She was traumatized by the fact that a naked boy has shared a bed with her and determined that she should marry him and devoted herself to becoming the perfect wife. Muan Sango knows Muan and has never sewn his clothes yet, but she wants to. Abilities Affinity with Cords and Clothes Sango can create magical barriers using rope or cord Sango has power over anything she has woven or sewn. She can transform articles of clothing into other articles of clothing at will. Size and shape play little to no restraining factors. She can use a rope or a tie as a hub or anchor. She prefers to use mulberry thread in her weaving. Sango's specialty is to "manipulate" any clothing she has sewn. For example, she can turn Jin's blazer into a picnic blanket because she has sewn a button onto it before. She can also turn her own school tie into a magical barrierChapter 16. Gallery 0208 Sango with a wrapped box.png Volume 4 sango and jin.png 0316 Sango in Pink.png 0419 sango.png 0106 sumeragi sango.png 0210 sango and jin intimate.png 0422 sumeragi sisters kohaku menou sango ruri.PNG 0316 sango cord i can create a barrier.PNG 0316 sango tailoring.PNG 0316 sango tailored.PNG References Category:Lady Coven